<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crimson Snowdrop by MoonlightAsAnAuthor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101578">Crimson Snowdrop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightAsAnAuthor/pseuds/MoonlightAsAnAuthor'>MoonlightAsAnAuthor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming of Age, Enemies to Friends, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Prisoner of War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:34:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightAsAnAuthor/pseuds/MoonlightAsAnAuthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Though he fought alongside them for the better half of a year, Cyril was paralyzed when Byleth, Edelgard, and the rest of his friends turned on Rhea. He fought against them believing that it may have been better off that he never got to know them, and from the look that Byleth held when they met in combat, he believed the professor felt the same.  He was no match and found himself injured and abandoned in the aftermath, surrounded by nothing but Edelgard's supporters. </p><p>Left to the whims of the enemy and separated from his allies, Cyril resigned himself to death, yet the last words he heard before blanking out weren't cursing him or bidding him farewell.</p><p>"We're friends, remember?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cyril/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Cyril/Hubert von Vestra, Cyril/Petra Macneary, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Cyril</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Great Tree Moon: The Chaos of War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cyril’s wyvern was shot out of the sky leaving him injured and defenseless on the ground with a broken axe, yet when Byleth advanced past him, the expression that Cyril saw was one of sadness and pain. After that, Cyril passed out in the large scale attack that The Immaculate One launched on the monastery, buried under rubble and spared only by the mercy of his wyvern. Cyril placed a hand atop his Wyvern’s head and closed his eyes, paying his respects to the dead wyrm. </p><p>Now that he was awake, Cyril wanted nothing more than to rejoin Rhea’s group and evacuate to safety, but the scrambled battlefield before him brought back painful memories. In an attempt to drown them out, he tried to focus on the scene before him, picking out movements and trying to determine friend from foe, but it was to no avail. His mental state crippled his normally keen eyes, and the bleeding from his side was getting to him as well. Cyril had been in this situation once before. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. He placed the heel of his hand to the scar on his forehead and slowly brought the fingers down into his hairr; it felt like though the memories themselves were escaping from an injury thought to be entirely closed up.</p><p>Fortunately for him, the pain subsided as soon as it came, giving him ample time to assess the situation.  He took a deep breath and slowly climbed onto a wall to peer over the top. From what he could see, the knights were in disarray, Lady Rhea was gone, and the nearest troops were all wearing the Empire’s Insignia. </p><p>His keen eyes turned its attention from threats to escape routes, and he soon noticed a hole that could have led to Abyss. He didn’t know much of what was in there, but it was the only option. Being captured was scary, but ending up alone outside the monastery and with no resources was even more terrifying to him. However, the wall crumbled as he started to take action. He tried to regain his hold on it, but only hurt his fingers and continued to tumble.</p><p>Cyril clenched his teeth and slowly got to his hands and knees after he landed. His left ankle and right knee were killing him. Standing seemed to be a challenge, walking didn’t even seem to be an option, and running looked to be a dream. Still, he was in enemy territory; he had to move.</p><p>After a failed attempt at getting back on his feet, Cyril looked up and noticed the silhouette of a woman in the distance. She was tall and held a bow, yet carried a cool, confident demeanor. Cyril could tell she was experienced, but the delirium caused by the pain, fear, and despair muddied his normally unclouded thoughts. Rather than stay where he was or even try to find a place to hide, he slowly crept closer, wanting to leave the alley and find respite within one of the destroyed houses. His knee dragged across the cobblestone the wrong way during his escape and caused  him to wince as he tried to retreat. </p><p>Then his instincts told him to look up.</p><p>Red. </p><p>The sniper’s eyes were Red.</p><p>Just like that, any hope that the person on the other side was Shamir and all hope of escape vanished. He watched as they notched their arrow, then closed his eyes and prepared for the worst. He was never one for prayers; the faith still confused him, even if he remembered hymns and the meanings behind them. That still didn’t stop him from praying in this moment, for Rhea, for Seteth, for Shamir, for anybody.</p><p>“Cyril!” A voice called out, followed by the clang of two arrows meeting each other in the air. Cyril recognized this voice. It was soft, but it was a boy’s.</p><p>When Cyril opened his eyes and looked to his side, he was met by a pale green gaze and gray hair that he immediately recognized. “Ashe… You...”</p><p>“Of course I did. We’re friends, remember?” Ashe stood up and walked in front of Cyril, notching another arrow.</p><p>Cyril tried to stand up, only to succumb to the pain and fall unconscious.</p><p>“I was not expecting you to have the perfect aim,” Petra said as she approached slowly, bow in hand.</p><p>“Stand down, Petra, I don’t want to hurt you.” Ashe called out while aiming an arrow at her.</p><p>“The target is not you,” she responded before aiming her bow, “but I am still holding the restraint with you taking aim at me.”</p><p>“We can’t hurt Cyril either,” Ashe answered. “He’s not in any condition to fight. Let’s just take him in. Maybe he’ll-”</p><p>“Cyril is owning the great passion and dedication, Ashe. We are both knowing this. It is the great conviction that we all three of us share. Are you looking upon him?”</p><p>“No, I only want…” Ashe looked down to Cyril with a solemn expression. Even unconscious, Cyril held a look of anguish. </p><p>It was this moment of compassion and empathy that would cost Ashe. When he looked forward again he found that Petra was mid charge. He took aim once more, but Petra’s swift blitz knocked him off his feet and to the ground. </p><p>With a dagger drawn, Petra turned to Cyril next, throwing it toward his neck. Her attack would once again be thwarted by an arrow that would intercept the projectile and send it flying. The marksman must have been traversing rooftops as there was no other way to make that shot unnoticed, but from the angle...</p><p>“Petra, please.” A professional sounding voice quietly requested.  </p><p>“Shamir!” Petra swivelled on her heels to find Shamir standing over her shoulder. “You concealed the presence too much.”</p><p>“He’s valuable, Petra. I may have been in the knights, but Cyril helped with the monastery’s upkeep. The firewood, the cleaning of her room, the organization of the library, Cyril’s worked every job here. Rhea trusted him a great deal. His expertise could be useful. Isn’t that right, Hubert?”</p><p>Hubert walked out from a nearby building, leaving his disapproval at the door. “Your keen eyes and astute observations continue to impress me, Shamir, as does the sentimentality you seem to be exhibiting now.”</p><p>“No emotions behind it, simply facts. You could kill him. You could order me to do it and I wouldn’t hesitate, but he’s trapped behind enemy lines with no method of communication and no magic.”</p><p>“Be that as it may, he remains a crafty and hard working man. Though his devotion is directed toward the wrong subject, his diligence is to be admired, which is exactly why we must eliminate him now.” Hubert approached Cyril’s unconscious body, his hands glowing with dark magic, “Ordering you to kill him may prove your loyalty, but I suspect the fallout would be substantial. I shall do it myself.”</p><p>Ashe remained on the floor with a grimace on his face; he wanted to help Cyril, but to go against Emperor Edelgard’s right hand in such a manner would surely be death. Even so, he sat with darting glances around him, looking for something to use as leverage for Cyril’s life.</p><p>Petra,who felt a similar companionship to Cyril, wore a disappointed gaze across her face. Shamir’s words gave her hope of Cyril’s survival even though she had originally prepared herself to kill him.</p><p>Shamir looked on, slowly putting an arrow away. She could hear Cyril thanking her for helping him achieve his dreams. She vividly remembered when he promised to help her back. She felt the pain of the loss of her partner and her own helplessness once more. She watched with a solemn expression. </p><p>The dark magic circle appeared beneath The Emperor’s Right Hand. In that moment, more than ever, he was Death Γ incarnate. Magical energies swirled around him as he harnessed his power, though he did so without a smile.</p><p>“Stand down, Hubert.” The confidence, poise, and power behind the order came from none other than Edelgard herself.</p><p>“Lady Edelgard!” Hubert responded in shock. He called off his attack and turned to face her, bowing before returning to a standing position with perfect posture.</p><p>Edelgard came down the already crowded alleyway slowly. The only sound made by anyone was the sound of her armor’s clunking, but when even that came to an end, all eyes were on her as she looked down to the incapacitated Almyran. “Were it Catherine, I would have ordered her execution, but him…”</p><p>Even now, Cyril’s face was twisted with anguish as though sensing the danger around him. Edelgard knelt down “Hubert, tell us all what you know of him.”</p><p>“Of course, Lady Edelgard. Born on the 25th of the Wyvern Moon, Cyril is a fifteen year old boy born in Western Almyra. His parents-”</p><p>“I meant pertaining to his status in Fodlan, though I do appreciate your thoroughness, Hubert.”</p><p>“My apologies, Lady Edelgard. He was captured by the Goneril family during a skirmish at the eastern border. Rhea discovered him the following year and brought him into the monastery where he worked as a servant to repay his debt to her, an oath that he takes great pride in.” Hubert put emphasis on the last statement, his eyes looming with judgment as he looked down to everyone.</p><p>“And his treatment within the monastery?” As Edelgard listened, she motioned for Petra to come over. Together, the two of them began to bandage and stabilize Cyril with vulneraries.</p><p>“To put it simply, Lady Edelgard, he was ostracized. Excluding the members of the Black Eagle Strike Force, those who treated him well could be counted on one hand: Solon while under the guise of Tomas, Rhea, and a student by the name of Seiros.”</p><p>“Seiros?” Though Edelgard was the one to say it, everyone else looked both curious and confused.  “Hubert, do you mean to tell me there was a student named Seiros?”</p><p>“I understand, Lady Edelgard, I was as appalled as you are now. She was a member of the Black Eagle house, but her name was her only point of interest. She joined the Knights and fell in their defence of the monastery. Clearly bad decisions ran in the family.”</p><p>“I see.” Edelgard quickly concealed her curiosity, though she made a mental note to try and keep track of everyone else’s names. “Thank you for the information, Hubert.”</p><p>“As always, Lady Edelgard.” Hubert bowed, “Has it assisted in coming to a decision?”</p><p>Edelgard finished bandaging Cyril and slowly stood up. She had detained nobles with far greater sins on their conscience. With allies like Mercedes, Marianne, and Manuela by her side, she also knew that it was possible to convince devout members of the faith to support her, but Cyril was a different story. Cyril’s allegiance was to Rhea, not the church. Still… </p><p>Professor Byleth’s smile flashed through Edelgard’s mind. Byleth’s belief in her was what granted her these allies to begin with. </p><p>Edelgard responded, “We will take him into custody until further notice. He will be placed under house arrest within the monastery.”</p><p>“Really?” Ashe replied with a smile. </p><p>“Yes. I believe that helping him see our side of things will help strengthen my own resolve and arguments. You seem delighted by his presence, I suggest that you do the same, Ashe. ”</p><p>“I’ll do my best! I’m sure I can get through to him.” Ashe began to lift Cyril up to carry him to the infirmary.</p><p>“I’m very happy to hear you take initiative. If you refused, I would have had to leave him in Hubert’s care.”</p><p>“That won’t be necessary!” The thought of leaving someone Hubert considered a ‘threat’ in his care sent a chill down Ashe’s spine, but to save face he continued, “Hubert’s the minister of the Imperial Household. I’d hate to give him extra work.”</p><p>“Regardless of the workload, Lady Edelgard could never burden me. I always achieve results.” </p><p>“Same here,” Shamir retorted. She exchanged a glance with Hubert before moving to help Ashe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Great Tree Moon: Familiar Scenery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally Conscious, Cyril and Ashe discuss the circumstances of their current situation. They both come to an understanding of the other's ideals, but understanding can only go so far.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing that Cyril noticed when he woke up was that the stinging pain of the previous day was replaced with a dull soreness that travelled down his back and through his legs. The second thing that he noticed was that the room smelled of wine. </p>
<p>Cyril could tell from the way that he was bandaged that Manuela at least did so with care while sober. Considering the battle that took place, he wouldn’t have blamed her for drinking afterwards. It was so rough that even he believed they lost.</p>
<p>“Feeling better?”</p>
<p>“Shamir?” Cyril looked up to the door and saw her standing in it. </p>
<p>“You were beaten pretty bad.” Shamir walked in and gently placed a hand on Cyril’s head. “Glad to see you’re taking it well.”</p>
<p>“Aw, this is nothing. Lady Rhea had to deal with much more on the front lines. She’s not dead, is she?”</p>
<p>“No. She escaped.” Shamir scowled. She wished that he would focus on himself for once, but she couldn’t help but feel anything but pity. </p>
<p>“Escaped?” The events of the previous night began to come back to Cyril. He ran out and toward the audience chamber with Shamir chasing close behind.  </p>
<p>Shamir remained quiet; she could have easily overtaken him in his condition, but she knew there was no way she would be able to explain it properly. She watched Cyril stand silently in the chamber. She followed him into the advisor’s room. She only intervened once the shock of it all knocked him out again.</p>
<p>When Cyril next awoke, once again in the same bed, he quietly whispered “Shamir?”</p>
<p>“Yes?” She answered from the table in the middle of the infirmary.</p>
<p>“Lady Rhea’s gone, isn’t she?”</p>
<p>“She left with the knights.”</p>
<p>“You really did turn on Lady Rhea, huh? This isn’t some crazy nightmare?”</p>
<p>“Cyril, you weren’t there,” Shamir explained as Cyril pinched his own cheeks. “The Rhea we saw in the tomb was frightening. The look in her eye… The way she spoke… It wasn’t human.”</p>
<p>“I saw her sad in the monastery. I was there before the attack, but she only looked hurt... What happened down there?” </p>
<p>“Edelgard attacked the holy tomb to steal crest stones. Rhea wanted Edelgard murdered then and there, but Professor Byleth defended Edelgard. Then Rhea snapped.”</p>
<p>Cyril remained quiet and slowly laid back down. He knew that it was okay to be angry, but this level of antagonization was beyond him. He looked up to Shamir from the bed and asked her, “Why would Edelgard do all of that? Why does she hate Lady Rhea?”</p>
<p>“Nobody’s completely innocent.” Shamir paused for a moment. Explaining things like this to Cyril wasn’t what she expected when she took him on as a student. She cursed under her breath in her native tongue before standing up. “You’re a good kid, Cyril. Makes sense that you wouldn’t imagine what could happen, but even Rhea can make mistakes.” She turned to leave before adding in, “get some rest.”</p>
<p>“Lady Rhea wouldn’t…” Cyril was left alone to his thoughts as he began to doze off again. His dreams were countless and fleeting, with everyone from the monastery flitting in and out in a number of scenarios. </p>
<p>The dream about Rhea knighting him started as always, but then he imagined himself flying through the sky with Petra while carrying wyverns. He dreamt of an older Lysithea in a suit like Hanneman’s teaching him and a younger Manuela, and he woke up to the notion that Hilda left him with all of her literature homework.</p>
<p>“Go on, Cyril. It totally shouldn’t be any problem for someone so smart, right?” Hilda nudged him in his dream gently to goad him into it, “Cyril? Cyril?”</p>
<p>Cyril woke up with a start and nearly headbutted Ashe, who was sitting next to his bed.</p>
<p>“Whoa! It’s just me, Cyril.”</p>
<p>“Oh…” Cyril slowly calmed down and laid back down, “Heya Ashe... I guess you’re with Edelgard too, huh?” His voice was much calmer than before. Though Rhea was gone, the monastery served as a place of comfort for him. Even with the building fear, he could bring himself to remain calm around Ashe at least.</p>
<p>“Cyril, I… I can’t bring myself to trust the Church of Seiros. I need to know the truth.”</p>
<p>“But Lady Rhea…” Cyril stopped himself short. He expected a protest from Ashe, but none came. Ashe only continued to look to him with understanding eyes. Looking at him, Cyril knew Ashe to be a good person, but then some of these issues might have something to them if a good person could have issues with Rhea. His hands gripped the sheets. All of this made no sense to him.</p>
<p>“Cyril?” Ashe’s concern reached Cyril and brought him back.</p>
<p>“It’s nothing,” Cyril replied with a smile, “just a little tired’s all.” A sad attempt at a blatant lie. </p>
<p>“That’s not going to work with me, Cyril.“ Ashe pointed to himself and smiled, “friends can tell when something’s up.”</p>
<p>“You can read minds?” Cyril turned his head to Ashe, who was laughing. “What’s so funny?”</p>
<p>“Nothing, it’s just- You can read my mind too. I mean you know I wouldn’t hurt you, right? That’s why you’re so calm, right?”</p>
<p>“I heard you say we’re still friends,” Cyril replied before sitting up again.</p>
<p>“You should probably stick to sitting or laying down,” Ashe said helping Cyril up, “doing all that moving might not be best for you right now.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but I can’t just sit here…” Cyril bit the inside of his cheek and looked downward at the sheets that were covering him.</p>
<p>“Do you wanna go for a walk, then? I’ll come with you so it’ll be fine. If you can’t handle it, I’ll carry you back.” Ashe could tell that Cyril missed working, but he knew that nobody would let him move things around in the monastery. Still, a simple walk should be fine.</p>
<p>“I…” Unfortunately, Cyril was still overwhelmed by his circumstances. The once immaculate and unbeatable Rhea had fallen and retreated, and her actions apparently turned a majority of the people he thought his friends against her. Though he may have claimed he was not a believer of the goddess, some intangible figure, The Archbishop filled that role in his subconscious. To have her gone and see the world moving on as normal… Well he expected it, but he was very clearly surprised with how strange it felt to see.</p>
<p>“It doesn’t have to be right now if you’re still hurt. I’ll come back later with some food, okay?” Ashe turned to leave and shot Cyril a grin. </p>
<p>Cyril smiled back and then laid down, staring at the ceiling until Ashe returned with two plates of vegetable pasta salad. When he saw it in front of him, a twinkle of light entered his eye. “You really got me this?”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t much,” Ashe replied. “I asked Edelgard if we could have some for lunch. You should’ve seen th-”</p>
<p>“You understate your resourcefulness, Ashe,” Hubert replied from the doorway, quite amused to watch Ashe scramble in an attempt to save the food from spilling. He walked closer and helped Ashe balance the tray with a finger, stepping back once everything was under control. </p>
<p>“What’re you doing here,” Cyril asked. His heart was pounding. He wasn’t sure why Hubert instilled a fight or flight response in him, but he knew from experience that neither reaction would serve him well.</p>
<p>“It came to my attention that one of our prisoners woke up. I simply wanted to make my presence known as well as to inform Ashe that Lady Edelgard has approved your request. So long as one of the Black Eagle Strike Force accompanies him, Cyril is welcome to roam the monastery as he wishes. However he may not leave.”</p>
<p>“That’s amazing!” Ashe exclaimed. </p>
<p>“Before you become too excited, keep in mind that the emperor has eyes and ears everywhere. Be on your best behavior.”</p>
<p>“Is that really it?” Cyril asked.</p>
<p>“Would you respond if I asked you about the archbishop’s secrets?” Hubert retorted, receiving no answer. “Precisely. I would rather not waste my time. You will talk when you come to understand the truth, or you will die when you refuse to accept it. Fortunately for you, Lady Edelgard does not kill those who are simply ignorant.” Hubert left the two boys to eat their salad in peace. Ashe and Cyril ate in silence.</p>
<p>Afterwards, Ashe accompanied his friend around the monastery.  The blasphemous monks stood where pious ones once did, the knights that betrayed their oaths guarded the grounds with as much vigor as even Catherine did, and the students that remained in spite of the new management were just as happy and energetic. He endeavored to walk around with a very obviously fake smile, working harder than ever to try and convince himself that maybe it would be best to go back to the way things were. In his mind, it wasn’t too late to negotiate. Rhea would surely punish them, but…</p>
<p>The doubtless looks in everyone’s eyes told him the true story each time these thoughts entered his mind. </p>
<p>“If we try and go back, we’ll be killed. If not immediately, then soon enough.” <br/>“There’s no getting better if we don’t make it better ourselves.”<br/>“I’ve come too far to turn back now.”</p>
<p>The pressure and hunger behind their desire to change and grow felt like what Cyril had heard of The Ten Elites, but he didn’t understand. Even as the day ended and he was escorted back to the medical ward, he couldn’t understand.</p>
<p>“Ashe… Why are you here?” Cyril found himself asking at the end of the day.</p>
<p>“Because we’re friends,” he immediately answered.”</p>
<p>“No, I mean here. With Edelgard. Is the truth really worth all of this?”</p>
<p>“Yes, it is,” Ashe responded with conviction. “So many people from Gaspard died. Not just my father Lonato, but people I walked with on the streets. People that gave me food. I know that even as they died, those were good people. I could have been one of them! That’s why I’m here. Edelgard and the professor may have killed Lonato, but they weren’t his enemy.”</p>
<p>This gave Cyril further shock. To follow the person that  cut down one of your parents is something he believed he could never do. Would he have been able to do that? In a sense, he already had, fighting and serving for Rhea and the people of Fodlan when his parents were killed by its very soldiers. The same way he threw away the traditions of Almyra, Ashe wanted to abandon the church. Cyril understood that much.</p>
<p>Still, the pain hurt. To throw away the one person…. No, she wasn’t even the only one anymore. Could he throw away Ashe and Shamir in favor of Rhea? </p>
<p>“I feel ill…” Cyril whispered.</p>
<p>Ashe stood up, gathered the empty plates, and walked to the door. “Get some rest.  I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” Ashe understood what Cyril was going through. The two were already so similar in his mind, and to have to choose between two sides was never easy. In the end, Ashe chose the path that his father would have wanted, so to expect Cyril to go and make the opposite decision just so that he could keep his friend…</p>
<p>Yet Ashe returned…</p>
<p>And Returned…</p>
<p>And Returned...</p>
<p>Each time, trying to brighten Cyril’s mood and break through to him, but every conversation only served to lessen Cyril’s motivation. Staying in the infirmary worsened his mental condition, but Cyril refused to leave due to the reservations he still held in his heart. He knew that going out there and living amongst the others would only have him grow more comfortable around them and lead to his worst betrayal. If he had to sacrifice his own happiness to not hurt the archbishop in that manner, he was determined to do that much.</p>
<p>Ashe enlisted the help of others to keep Cyril's spirits up. He, Petra, and Shamir would often come by to talk to him either alone or in pairs. Mercedes would sometimes stop by in the evenings to make sure he was eating. Manuela once vented to him about her problems in hopes that he would say something or find some amusement out of the failures of men that would try and woo her. Shamir put a stop to that. None of them found success; all attempts would end in shallow conversation, hollow laughter, and empty promises to do better together. Neither party would ever leave the conversation feeling satisfied.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Haprstring Moon: Lady of Deceit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cyril returns to the library after being given conditional permission to leave the infirmary. While he's there, he has a small run in with the Adrestian Emperor, who seems to be far more amiable than he would have expected.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the beginning of the Harpstring Moon, Cyril was deemed healthy enough to walk about the second floor of the monastery without supervision. The very morning after being granted this right, Cyril ventured toward his one place of quiet and solace: The Library. Of course, the entire monastery was quiet at this time of day, but it was the principle of the matter.</p><p>Opening the door to the library filled Cyril with more comfort than he’d felt in over two moons. The books had been moved around and looked through, but the presence of the room almost convinced him that he’d gone back to a time before the war. He took a seat in the back of the library on the left side facing the giant globe in the back. The wood of the chairs was the same in both texture and smell. The sound it made when he tapped the tabletop was identical, both in resistance and impact. Just as before, Cyril took a twisted comfort in this. For now, he was safe in a place that he knew. Without Rhea though…</p><p>“Hello, Cyril.”<br/>Cyril jolted awake. He’d been woken up in the library like this before. “Mercie?” He guessed.</p><p>“If by Mercie you mean Mercedes, she’s currently in Faerghus. She’ll return when she’s needed.” Edelgard walked past him and toward one of the shelves in the back.</p><p>“So Mercie’s joined you too, huh?” Cyril responded. He was less surprised and more exasperated at this point; were Edelgard and the professor truly so righteous as to bring even someone as devout as Mercedes from the church?</p><p>“Yes.” Edelgard walked over to a shelf, removing some books and stacking them up. “Do you hate her for that?”</p><p>“Nah. She’s got her own reasons for following you. I don’t get it and I’ll have to fight her, but I don’t hate her.” Cyril’s answer was immediate, even if getting there had taken weeks of thought.</p><p>“Is that so?” Edelgard walked over to Cyril’s table and stood over him.</p><p>“What?” Tired of twisting his neck to look at her, Cyril stood up and pushed his chair in. </p><p>Edelgard shot a glare off to the side, then sat down and opened one of the books. “I’m surprised you can be so level headed.” </p><p>“Well…” Cyril looked around to see what Edelgard was looking toward. His keen eyesight picked up on the movement of a black cloak.</p><p>“Tell me Cyril,” Edelgard interjected, trying to bring the boy’s attention back to her, “If you fought Mercedes, would you be able to kill her? What about Ashe, Lysithea, Shamir?”</p><p>Standing so close, Cyril couldn’t help but notice a few similarities between Edelgard and Lysithea. There was an intensity in their eyes that both acknowledged the person they looked at and bore holes through them.  He could sense the drive behind the two of them, an intense motivation that felt almost excessive to him.</p><p>“I…” Cyril looked down and grimaced. “Lady Rhea’s enemies are my enemies, but I wouldn’t want to. What about you?”</p><p>“I would, even if it meant fighting the professor. If I end up alone following my path, so be it.” Edelgard tapped the page that she was looking at before closing the book with her finger trapped against the page she marked. “Do you know why?”</p><p>Cyril didn’t answer. He didn’t have any idea why Edelgard was doing any of this. He assumed that she was just another powerful person trying to exert her will over the way of the world.</p><p>Edelgard stood up and pushed her chair in. “Hubert will send you something I want you to read.”</p><p>“Why?” Cyril asked, standing up as well.</p><p>“He’ll send it to you because I don’t have the time to explain it all to you. Being Emperor is no less tasking than being the archbishop.” Edelgard calmly answered before briskly walking out the door. </p><p>Cyril groaned and started to follow after her, but he was stopped by Hubert. </p><p>“Are you enjoying your stay, Cyril?” Hubert asked with a smirk. </p><p>“I’m still alive, so I guess it’s alright.”</p><p>“If only we all could be so optimistic.” Hubert chuckled and then returned to a deadpan expression. “Lady Edelgard’s goals and requests are spelled out in this manifesto,” he said, pressing a pamphlet to Cyril’s chest and walking after Edelgard. “Perhaps it will educate you on the archbishop’s lies.”</p><p>“Why even show me this stuff? Do you think I’m gonna believe ya?”</p><p>Hubert turned back and quickly replied, “Even knowing that, Lady Edelgard knows of your potential and wishes to build it up unlike the archbishop that kept you in the dark. For that reason, I will continue to tolerate your presence for now. Please save future questions for after you’ve educated yourself.” He was then on his way to assist in Edelgard’s morning meeting.</p><p>Cyril looked down to the pamphlet and scowled. “Lady Rhea doesn’t have anything to lie about.” He crumpled the pamphlet up and walked out of the library, but found himself unable to throw it away. Clenching his teeth, he returned to his room in the infirmary and hid it under the bed. Cyril wanted nothing more than to read everything on that pamphlet and write it off as lies that Edelgard spread to discredit Rhea, but he couldn’t. Asking someone else was out of the question as well; Hubert said that he was being kept around for his potential, so if it was revealed that he couldn’t read... </p><p>Cyril shuddered to think of what would happen to him if he were to be deemed worthless. Rather than risk it, he would continue to protest as  peacefully as he could so that he wouldn’t be seen as a threat. The thought that Edelgard would help him from scratch never crossed his mind. His whole life, he’d been judged for results over anything, and he didn’t think that the Adrestian Emperor would think any differently. Asking his friends for help was a no go either. The way Hubert was hiding in the shadows of the library, Cyril felt that there was nowhere where he was fully safe of being observed. One wrong word and he’d be seen as the illiterate worthless brat he believed he was. The only thing left was to bide his time until Rhea came to save him.</p><p>At the same time, Hubert had finally caught up to Edelgard. Composed and calm as ever, he stated, “I do not believe there is any potential in that boy. He will soon break and depart to Rhea. Nearly a moon has passed since his stay with us began. Why do you persist in keeping him here.”</p><p>“My feelings have not changed, Hubert. The professor brought out an unimaginable amount of potential from Cyril during our time as students. Ferdinand suggests we use Cyril as a test in winning over the common people of Fodlan as well. As long as he co-operates, I will at the least grant him the same courtesy we have given Duke Aegir.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Garland Moon: Oil and Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally back at full strength, Cyril tries to make life in captivity as familiar as he can to try and cope with his new living conditions.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After several weeks of feeling defeated, Cyril’s first act at full health was to volunteer to clean up after the monumental event that was Lorenz Hellman Gloucester’s twentieth birthday. When asked why he would do such a thing, he simply replied: </p><p>“I’m not going to sit around and do nothing forever. Even if I don’t wanna fight for you guys, it doesn’t mean I can’t do anything. This place is important to Lady Rhea, and I gotta keep it clean for when she comes back.” A simple declaration that painted him as the loyal weakling that he had been beforehand, but his reasoning was slightly different from the truth. </p><p>Sitting alone on the second floor had gotten to Cyril. As planning for the war became more chaotic, his friends had become more and more busy. Though he continued to tell them that it was alright to not visit him, that wasn’t the truth at all. He only wanted to not be seen as a burden to the others and thus thrown out. In truth, being alone had caused him to become restless.</p><p>Cyril intended to clean up the mess himself, but he underestimated what the sheer magnitude of an event organized by Ferdinand von Aegir, Constance von Nuvelle, and Lorenz Hellman Gloucester could be. Cyril cleaned even as the party went on to try and get a headstart, though it also served as a way to interact with his friends. He did his best to stay away from the birthday boy </p><p>The grounds weren’t destroyed, no true noble would abide such a thing, but the number of neatly stacked empty plates and rows of empty glasses alone made for a tedious cleanup.</p><p>“Alright, I can do this!” Cyril muttered to himself. He refused to turn back from the challenge he created for himself, grabbing a broom and heading into the danger zone. His first goal would be an initial sweep of the floor. Making sure that the pathways are clear of anything he could slip on would be imperative.</p><p>“Perhaps I overestimated you.” Hubert’s composed voice rang out from behind Cyril. </p><p>“Huh? I can clean this up no problem.” Cyril turned to face Hubert with the corner of his mouth curled in and one eyebrow raised.</p><p>Cyril had come to tolerate Edelgard over time. He didn’t quite understand her and she was still enemy number one, but he didn’t hate her. On the other hand, Hubert would always shoot Cyril judgmental stares when they passed each other. This was only the second time they were speaking to each other and yet the vitriol behind their stares rivaled that of the hostility between Rhea and Edelgard.</p><p>“No,” Hubert responded, ever so pleased. “I have no doubt in your capabilities. I am referring instead to your drive to return to the Archbishop’s side.”</p><p>“Lady Rhea’s safe.” Cyril immediately snapped back. As his first true benefactor, he couldn’t wish anything but the best for her. “It’s me that I gotta worry about… I mean I want her to keep being safe, but doing too will just get me killed. Then I can’t help her anymore. I’ll just... wait for her to come back and…” </p><p>Cyril froze up, remembering the rage that Rhea held during their defense of the monastery. Before his mind could wander too far into what she would do to his friends, Hubert’s voice brought him back.</p><p>“The thought of the Archbishop defeating Lady Edelgard is preposterous, though I suppose I should expect nothing less from the imagination of an uneducated fifteen year old.”</p><p>“I’m not stupid, Hubert.”</p><p>“I am well aware of that. Uneducated does not inherently mean without intelligence, Cyril.”</p><p>“Yeah? Well it sure sounds like it. What do you even want, anyway? Don’t you have something better to do than bother me while I clean?” Cyril slammed the bottom of the broom he was holding against the ground and placed a foot on top of the broom head.</p><p>“I haven’t.” Hubert stood over Cyril, placing a hand on the top of the broom handle. “I accomplished all that I needed to before this. A celebration organized by an ally of the empire for one of our most prominent generals naturally requires my presence, but let’s not get distracted from the purpose of this conversation.”</p><p>Cyril instinctively retreated while raising the broom. Physical Power aside, he barely reached Hubert’s chest. The difference in their heights was intimidating alone, especially when he was only just cleared to be up and about again.</p><p>“Violence won’t be necessary. You will destroy yourself waiting for nothing. The Archbishop will not come and there will be no triumphant counterattack. You’re biding your time for a woman who has yet to even recognize that you were captured.” Hubert’s goading was intentional. The weeks of watching this wishy washy back and forth between the others and this prisoner had gotten to him. Edelgard would not see reason on this, so Hubert’s plan was to get Cyril to snap and prove himself a danger.</p><p>Sure enough, Cyril was ready to retaliate. He could endure being captured and isolated, but he didn’t want to face the possibility that he was unwanted or forgotten. He looked up at Hubert with fire in his eyes and dropped the broom he was holding.</p><p>“You…” Cyril clenched his teeth and balled up his fists.</p><p>“Caspar!”</p><p>“Ashe?” Cyril looked over just in time to see Caspar come charging at him and Ashe chasing behind him.</p><p>“Hyah!” Caspar punched Cyril square in the cheek and sent him flying to the ground. </p><p>“Caspar… Ugh,” Ashe protested once he caught up. The two of them were feeding one of the cats leftovers nearby until they heard Cyril and Hubert start their conversation.</p><p>“No way,” Caspar shouted back at Ashe. He motioned for Cyril to come at him before raising his guard, “Holding it in ain’t gonna help anyone, not your friends, not yourself, nobody! C’mon!”</p><p>Cyril stood up with Ashe’s assistance and took a deep breath before rubbing his cheek. He didn’t want to say it, but he needed that. “Thanks, but I don’t wanna.”</p><p>“Wha?” Caspar stood upright.</p><p>“Fighting like that’s kinda dumb. I’m not trying to prove anything, and I’d just feel angrier if I lost.” Cyril picked up the broom and began to leave. “See ya, Ashe, Caspar. Bye, Hubert.” </p><p>“Take care, Cyril,” Ashe replied before glaring to Hubert.</p><p>“Aw man, I totally blew it!” Caspar scratched the back of his head. “I thought I had him read for sure.”</p><p>“Heh, amusing.” Hubert laughed and crossed his arms. “It appears that he may be more mature than you, Caspar.”</p><p>“Oh, so now you wanna start with me?” Caspar started hopping in place.</p><p>“Wait, Caspar-” Ashe interjected.</p><p>Cyril turned back to watch Ashe hold Caspar back and smiled, but he quickly returned to the rest of his errands for the day. He would return to that area later.</p><p>As he continued to clean up, thoughts on what Caspar and Hubert said swirled around in his head while he worked. He felt terrible. Something about what he was doing felt hollow inside.</p><p>“Hello, Cyril. It’s good to see you doing well.” The Imperial Emperor herself stood in front of Cyril. Since Hubert informed her of the previous altercation, she decided to check on him. </p><p>“Hey Edel… Edal…  Edoguard.” Cyril blushed and bowed his head. He had only now realized how tough Edelgard’s name was to say, though he was happy Hubert wasn’t around to hear him mess up.</p><p>“Edelgard,” she corrected. “Like this. Ey.”</p><p>“Ey,” Cyril repeated focused on mimicking the mouth movements.</p><p>“Del.”</p><p>“Del.”</p><p>“Gard.”</p><p>“Gard. Sorry, Edel… Edelgard.”</p><p>“It’s alright. There aren’t names like mine in Almyra, are there?”</p><p>Cyril nodded, stood upright, and looked up to Edelgard. “Yeah, I guess... You didn’t come here to ask about Almyra, did you?”</p><p>“No, I came to ask you a question. What do you want to do with yourself?”</p><p>“Hm…” Cyril wanted to be a knight to go around and explore Fodlan while working for Rhea, but with the war going on and his current status as a prisoner, that was only a small hope he didn’t want to share with his captor.</p><p>“Lady Edelgard…” Hubert called out from a distance. The sound of Caspar’s shouting was close behind.</p><p>“I’m on my way, Hubert,” Edelgard called out. She looked back to Cyril and smiled, “I look forward to hearing your answer. Oh, and Hubert refurbished Claude’s bedroom, so from now on you will be sleeping in there since you’ve recovered. Make any changes you see fit.”</p><p>“Can I say no?”</p><p>“You may not.” With that, Edelgard left.</p><p>Cyril sighed and went back to cleaning the rest of the monastery, strategically avoiding Hubert.</p><p>Once he was done, Cyril moved what little he owned into Claude’s bedroom with Ashe’s help.</p><p>“Huh, what’s this?” Ashe lifted up a book that was left on top of the bed and squinted at the contents..</p><p>“Huh… It’s…” Cyril took the book from Ashe and flipped through a couple pages himself. “Huh.”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“It’s… An Almyran storybook.” </p><p>“How strange. Why would Claude have an Almyran book? I suppose stories travel everywhere.”</p><p>“Maybe Hubert put it there. E.. Edelgard said they had to clean it for me.”</p><p>“But where would… Actually, Hubert could probably find anything now that I think about it. If you find any stories about knights, would you mind reading them with me?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Cyril said with a smile. He put the book under the pillow before unpacking the rest of his things, glancing back at the pillow every once in a while. </p><p>Ashe saw it as Cyril’s eagerness to read stories he may have missed, but the truth was that it wasn’t even a storybook. It was a book equating words to pictures of items from both Fodlan and Almyra to help people learn to read. Cyril wasn’t curious about that.  The objects pictured in the book were too detailed and specific to the culture of Almyra to just be something someone from Fodlan made.</p><p>Cyril wasn’t sure if Hubert would be able to make something like this. He could have purchased it from one of the merchants that traveled through. Claude could have as well. From what Cyril could remember, Claude seemed to be interested in Almyra, though perhaps that only came from his position as future leader of the Leicester Alliance. </p><p>Cyril was present for the monastery’s battle preparations. He saw students pack up their valuables and transport them. It could be that Claude had left it behind. Maybe Claude made it for him or Hubert stole it? Regardless of how it ended up there, Cyril thought that Hubert left it there because he knew that Cyril couldn’t read. A chill travelled up Cyril’s back when he realized this, but it was soon replaced with curiosity. </p><p>If Hubert knew that Cyril couldn’t read, why wasn’t he acting on it? Cyril looked at the book a second time and ran his fingers over it. He calmly opened it and looked to the symbols and images that filled the pages before closing it again with a soft sigh. Perhaps it was simply left there in a misguided attempt to present Cyril a remnant of Almyra. There were Almyran blankets and rugs in the room as well, after all. Cyril believed that he had fooled Hubert into thinking he could read, but such a facade wouldn’t last long if at all. He would have to learn how to read in earnest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Wyvern Moon: The Forgotten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Empire hosts their own Battle of the Eagle and Lion within Bergliez territory while Cyril remains at the monastery of his own volition. Left with few others, he decides to brush up on his reading, accompanied by another studious friend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the anniversary of the Battle of the Eagle and Lion, the members of the Black Eagle Strike Force prepared to hold another mock battle. Hubert organized it to use the results for the purpose of propaganda; it would both bolster morale and appropriate the tradition from the Church of Seiros. Gronder Field still sat comfortably within Empire Territory, and with the permission of the territory’s lord as well as the participation of said lord’s step-brother and son, no foreseeable issues were in sight.</p><p>Edelgard, Caspar, and Constance represented the Black Eagles. For Constance, this was the perfect opportunity to prove herself to the Emperor. As the only Ashen Wolf to side with Edelgard, she was given dominion over Abyss, but that wasn’t enough for her. She clearly wanted more.</p><p>Ferdinand, Ashe, and Randolph  represented the Blue Lions. Ferdinand was ever eager to have an opportunity to prove himself superior to Edelgard. Ashe wanted to represent the Blue Lions once more if only out of Nostalgia, and Randolph joined in order to further distinguish himself within the Bergliez family; facing off against Caspar in such an environment would not be </p><p>Lorenz, Bernadetta, and Marianne represented the Golden Deer. With the Golden Deer under his command, Lorenz foresaw victory where Claude failed. Marianne on the other hand was persuaded to do so with some encouragement from her father and a flowery letter from Ignatz, who would be painting the event as a favor to Lorenz. Bernadetta was driven to fight for the Golden Deer due to finding a kinship with Marianne. It also served as an opportunity to escape Caspar and Ferdinand, whose more energetic natures she was far too familiar with. Unfortunately, Lorenz would not be so different in his zeal for honor.</p><p>The battle would take a sizable amount of the Empire’s youngest troops in order to fight alongside the generals in order to gain some experience. For his sixteenth birthday, Cyril was originally offered an invitation to join the fight under the Black Eagle Banner. The truth is that they needed to fill a spot since Hubert and Hanneman were overseeing the battle, Linhardt refused to participate, and Dorothea was helping Manuela run the medical bay, but Hubert played it off as a show of appreciation.</p><p>Cyril refused the invitation. He believed that Hubert would use this as an opportunity to get rid of him, so instead he volunteered to be on call if someone needed something from the monastery. Besides, if Rhea were to use this as an opportunity to return and reclaim the monastery, he’d be there to see her again. </p><p>“Are you sure that you won’t participate,” Edelgard asked before her departure, “it’s not too late for you to join us. You and I aren’t too different in size; my old armor would fit you well enough for battle.” Edelgard’s response was earnest, though between the suggestion and Hubert’s smug grin, Cyril felt like he was being mocked. </p><p>“I’ll be fine on my own.” Cyril clutched his broomstick tighter and lowered his head. “Don’t worry about me.” With his eyes fixed on the stone ground, he remained silent. The flustered expression he gave before hiding his face was  only looking up once the emperor and her advisor were gone. </p><p>Over the course of the day, Cyril watched as others would depart to join Edelgard on the journey to Gronder Field, and Cyril would watch them leave from the entrance hall without a word. By afternoon, the life in the monastery quieted down from a bustling town to a small village.</p><p>Left to continue cleaning, Cyril looked to the gates and let out a sigh. “Maybe I shoulda gone after all…” </p><p>“It’s not too late you know.” A voice called from behind him.</p><p>“I already promised I’d clean the rest of the monastery, Ashe,” Cyril answered without turning. “I hope ya win though.”</p><p>“If I do, I’ll make sure to tell you all about it!” Ashe excitedly said, walking past Cyril accompanied by Caspar.</p><p>“If I win, you should still tell him about it!” Caspar shouted.</p><p>“You can tell him yourself,” Ashe replied with a laugh. As the two of them continued to leave, Cyril let out a sigh of relief and went back to cleaning.</p><p>By nightfall, the monastery’s Black Eagle Strike Force Presence had dwindled considerably, and though he found himself without familiar faces to surround him, he almost found this preferable. Without the presence of those who turned against Rhea, Cyril felt more at ease. </p><p>The lack of a connection to those around him meant that he wouldn’t have to challenge his worldview; the mutual distance between both factions served to not only isolate, but protect Cyril. For now, he could at least empty his mind and focus less on the philosophy of the war around him. Cyril instead spent the rest of the day performing his normal duties. Unfortunately for him, these jobs were rather quickly done. The Adrestian Army’s  organization and tidiness meant little cleanup for him outside of exceptions such as Ferdinand’s birthday.  Without much to do after finishing up, Cyril put his things away and walked to the training grounds. Left alone without the battle cries of certain Combat</p><p>“Cyril, can I be having some time?” Cyril looked up just in time to notice Petra descend from the rooftops. Petra was originally supposed to be fighting for the Black Eagles, but was given a last minute mission to monitor Cyril and keep him company since he decided to not go.</p><p>“I am having delight over another word. It is this one, ‘perdition’.” While Petra read the word, she slowly went over it with her fingers for Cyril to see. She took to doing this frequently over the past few moons. At first, it was her simply for her own sake, but even as her reading skill grew more proficient she never stopped. If someone asked her, she would say she still needed to, but the truth was that she’d grown fond of these small passing moments with Cyril.</p><p>“Uh… Perdi...” Cyril clearly looked stumped, “What is this?”</p><p>“Romance of the World’s Perdition. It is a book I am having found in Abyss. Would you like to… take it after me?” Another current hobby of Petra’s was finding books both above and below ground. Reading helped to reinforce her own grammar, and as Cyril’s reading obsession grew stronger over time, she turned to reading with him by the gazebo.</p><p>“What’s it about?”</p><p>“You can do the reading after me. Are you having free time tonight?”</p><p>“Yeah, I have free time.”</p><p>“I will be giving the book to you tonight then.” Petra nodded to Cyril and closed the book with a smile before walking off. When she left Cyril’s line of sight, she stole one last quick glance at him from behind a wall. She saw him put the broom down and take out a small notebook. Every time that Petra showed him a new word, Cyril wrote it down slowly and mouthed the letters as he went. Petra joined him in spelling the word in silence from her hiding spot; as he closed the book and went his own way, Petra went her own with a content smile.</p><p>By that evening, the Empire’s faux Battle of The Eagle and Lion would conclude. The Black Eagle House achieved total victory despite collaboration from the Golden Deer and Blue Lion houses. In the end, Emperor Edelgard seemed rather disappointed. She declared in the closing ceremony:</p><p>“Though I won, I can’t say that I’m truly satisfied with the results of our work; the battle was harder fought during our days as students. An easy victory under these conditions tells me not that I have grown, but rather that my allies have remained stagnant. At this rate, the war ahead of us will surely take a toll on our strength, and we risk losing more than I would like. We must all work harder than before. If our greatest trials are against our allies, then our enemies will crumble beneath our combined might. The Fodlan we seek will soon be ours, and each one of us will find our place in the world due to our own efforts. Our ambitions will carve our future!” </p><p>This speech was met with raucous applause from the common soldiers. Their leader was as powerful in presence and in mind as she was in battle; for many, the dream of creating their own path and being something was a new experience. Soldiers like Ladislava and Randolph had become icons, to see Ladislava standing next to their victorious emperor was galvanizing. The sight of both the crestless sons of House Bergliez and the esteemed heirs of House Gloucester and House Aegir contemplating their own defeat in silence remained the most memorable part to others, and some still found admiration in the eyes of those like Ashe and Marianne, those not even from the Empire, to be the greatest takeaway.</p><p>Were Cyril there, perhaps he would have been affected in a similar way by the sight of Edelgard so compassionately encouraging her allies, or maybe her words would have flown over his head as more empty promises and expectations. None of that was on his mind however; Cyril was so exhausted from cleaning the monastery that he wanted to pass out. He would have done so too if he wasn’t expecting Petra to come over and visit. Instead, he haphazardly cleaned up his room and sat at his desk mulling over his notes. Every few minutes he would get up to do another quick sweep of the room to make sure it was clean before returning to the desk to nervously study.</p><p>After an hour of back and forth like this, the room was spotless, and Cyril was half asleep at his desk. He was only barely saved from fully drifting away to dreamland by knocking on his door. “Coming.”</p><p>Cyril stumbled over to the door, still very drowsy, and opened it before holding a hand out to Petra for the book.</p><p>“I am here for delivering the book,” Petra said before shaking Cyril’s hand before walking to his desk. She set the book down and took a cursory glance over his desk. It looked normal, and the books were stacked in alphabetical order. </p><p>“Thanks.” Cyril quickly turned to try and further clean his already spotless room, sweeping and dusting things off.</p><p>Petra paid no heed to Cyril’s frantic cleaning because she was so drawn in by the contents of his desk. Ashe informed her earlier that Claude’s books were left behind, but she wasn’t expecting for Cyril to have notes dedicated to each book. Looking through the notes he wrote about books that she read were enlightening; his simple way of speaking and writing helped his eye for observation come through clearly and concisely. The words weren’t elegant, but they were brilliant nonetheless. While Cyril continued to clean the room in front of him, Petra messed up the desk behind him with her feverish and conspicuous interest.</p><p>Cyril turned back to face her, both embarrassed and happy to see her so interested. “Um..”</p><p>“Hm?” Petra snapped out of her trance and looked back to Cyril while holding an envelope.</p><p>“You can just take ‘em if you want. My notes.”</p><p>“It is alright, Cyril. I am just feeling impressed with your progress.” Petra fiddled with the sealed envelope in her hands. Though it was sealed, the date was from Horsebow Moon, 1180. “Have you not done the reading of this one?”</p><p>“Huh?” Cyril looked over and squinted at the envelope before shaking his head. “No, not really.” </p><p>That was only half a lie. He knew what it was; he had tried to read it a year ago. After an hour of feeling utterly stupid due to failed attempts at deciphering the behemoth of a letter, he decided to try and find the girl who gave it to him earlier, but even with Byleth’s description of her appearance, he was unable to find her.  By the end of Horsebow Moon he’d given up on trying to read it. He put it into a new envelope and shut it for later, but as time passed it left his mind.</p><p>“Can we do the reading of it together then?” Petra wanted to see Cyril’s reading progress for herself, but upon realizing that she might be putting him on the spot, she quickly added, “I can do the reading loudly for you.”</p><p>“Hmm… Alright.” Cyril sat down on his bed with Petra and they opened the letter together. </p><p>
  <i>My Dearest Cyril,

Though we have only known each other for several moons, I can’t  help but be drawn to you. Every day you work unwavering for little thanks and  little recognition. It’s insane! Some people say that you’re just a tool or an errand boy, but that’s not true. Anyone could see how much you have to prove, but I can see how much you love to help. The smile on your face that dazzles like the sun, a unique smile that you only ever make after a job well done, it’s one that I find precious and close to my heart. I could just die looking at you! I hope you never change. From your earnest demeanor to your heartwarming work ethic. Nobody else has inspired such drive in me like you have. I’m going to work hard too. I’m going to win the Battle of the Eagle and Lion, just you watch! When it happens, I’m going to ask you out, so please… Don’t go answering me immediately. I want to prove that I can work just as hard as you can!</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>Love,<br/>
Seiros</i>
</p><p>
  <i>PS-</i>
</p><p>“Stop,” Cyril softly requested, “was her name really Seiros?” Cyril asked Petra, his eyes still fixed on the page.</p><p>“Yes. Hubert was telling me that she was having the issues with choosing sides. She is dead now.”</p><p>“Huh…” Cyril stared at the words on the page with disappointment. When he read it before, he believed it to be calling him an Errand Boy. He thought she was telling him to die. He thought the name Seiros was a joke meant to taunt him. None of it was true. The whole time, it was just some girl’s weird letter saying that she liked him.</p><p>“Did you have the feelings for her?”</p><p>“I feel bad… But no. I barely knew her. She just kinda stared at me while I was cleaning sometimes. I thought she wanted me dead, so… I just stayed quiet and stayed away.” </p><p>Petra nodded and stood up. “I am sorry for bringing up the bad emotions.”</p><p>“Nah, it’s fine! It meant that someone else believed in me, so it’s nice... “</p><p>“There are many people believing in you Cyril. You are being here now because of them. Shamir and Ashe were nearly jumping in front of arrows to save you.”</p><p>“Right…” Cyril stood up and grabbed his broom before heading out.</p><p>“Where are you-”</p><p>“I gotta go clean the entrance halls!” In times like this, Cyril’s cleaning habit flared up. Though it wasn’t for Rhea anymore, the comfort of cleaning the same place in the same way helped to calm him down.</p><p>“Thought I’d find you here,” Shamir said. “I’ve got another mission. You’re coming with me. Hubert approved of it himself.”</p><p>“Huh? Well what is it?” Cyril asked.</p><p>“Reconnaissance. He claims your eyes are among the best he’s seen. I would agree.” </p><p>“How would he know that?”</p><p>“Ask him yourself when we return.” Shamir took the broom from Cyril and gave him her bow. “Let’s go,” she commanded as she led him toward the exit of Garreg Mach.</p><p>“Alright... Where are we going?” </p><p>“Remire Village. We’re helping with cleanup.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>